fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shai'nefer Nakano
Shai'nefer is a ancient demon hailing from the Great Demon Families. Born of the Nakano Family she was of the original demons to have been tasked with assimilating among the humans. One of the many demons whose curse power was to great she discovered that by consolidating her curse power she could easily live and integrate among the humans and learn to hone and master the properties of ethernano as did the humans and other denizens of this world. Shai was to assimilate a chosen human among their bloodline a conduit for how the other family members could learn to cross into the world without sacrificing their power. By studying one of their own who was to become a hybrid and conducting research of the perfect merger of the species. Due to the battle with her father, the only person capable of beating her. Shai was crippled and put into a stasis where she was forced to recover her lost power, however due to deciding to cross over in earthland she was at the time forced to leave behind 95% of her power. History Discovery Assimilation Road To Recovery Appearance Personality Shai appears to be a chameleon like personality, easily blending in with any surroundings she may find herself in. She seems to be a harmonic demon who only speaks through telepathy as her real voice as quoted by her would split the human skull. She is very observant and very protective of her family and friends. Her relationship with her sisters and being the eldest shows she is not only their leader and mediator, but also the voice of reason. A natural born leader and motivator she has little issues connecting with people and making them feel comfortable around her. Though she has many redeeming traits she is not exactly the epitome of kindness. Shai is known for being brutally honest and upfront, caring little for her enemies or people she has zero interest in knowing and can be extremely tricky to work people over. Shai has shown to be a con artist and easily talk and swindle people into deals they cannot work their way out of. Shai's brutal honesty comes at the expense of anyone who is targeted as she will say what and how she feels regardless of whose feathers it may ruffle or awkward it may come off. Shai though warm to her immediate family is extremely cold and machine like to others she does not like or does not trust, seeking to kill them immediately rather than have an extensive battle. She has murdered countless enemies and even killed several others because she felt as if they could not be trusted. Her ruthlessness even extended to wiping out entire bloodlines and anyone tied to them killing them all ensuring their "filth" could not poison the others or spread. Her attitude toward her descendants seems to be extremely random as she is extremely impressed with her legacy calling them true physical specimens. Upon meeting NaVarro Nakano, Itsuki and Samara Nakano she at first expressed an ambivalent attitude, but came to accept each of them for their various attributes. Shai has shown an intense curiosity especially when it comes to her descendant Sub-Zero, she has taken an extreme interest in his Devil Slayer Magic most notably his Cryomancer Evolution abilities. Taking great note of his development and improvements over the years. Stating greatly she has plans for this one. Shai has also shown she can be forgiving after her brutal honestly as shown with her ancestral daughter Shayera, who she was deeply disappointed in for the events of Raikardo. While she does not strike fear nor intimidation of her enemies she is feared and respected alone for among High and Lower Archdemons. Kraken Bonez has been employed by her many times and their current mission in earthland is no different. Shai once again paying him for an unknown mission and pay which kraken has once again taken the helm of granting. The parameters of the mission is unknown and known only among the two of them for now. Curse & Abilities T'lan Curse- In past depictions of her she wields massive clawed gauntlets which she wore on her arms during battles. Primarily she wielded them mostly on her left hand. These gauntlets were capable of creating two shield pods which hovered near her arms and acted for both offense and defense. Her body generates and Creates what she refers to as T'lan Energy, this energy can be manifested in solid form which allows her to create the gauntlets and shield pods she is normally depicted with. This energy is said to be extremely unique acting as both shield and sword, possessing the ability to be used offensively but also be used defensively. It's defensive qualities however are its stronger attribute. This energy defends and protect Shai but acting as a kinetic field movement, catch and destroying anything that seeks to bring harm to her regardless of speed, magic or curse. This T'lan energy attacks in a ravenous sort of method, while under no duress the energy is calm but in the event of an attack it instantly seeks to defend and destroy in the that manner. According to Shai this energy attacks anything and everything of a different origin signal of itself, in the same way a white blood cell attacks a Foriegn pathogen within the body. This energy has on numerous occasions literally makes Shai's defense seem virtually untouchable in combat and guided battles among the history of the Nakano Family, she has the reputation of being impossible to hurt, attack and battle a trait that helped the Nakano family leave it's mark as one of the Three Great Families. Shai has shown great range with this energy being able to detonate it at any range both remote and mental showing the control she wields with the energy, a skill she designed for the sake of someone absorbing the enenrgy allowing her to instantly kill someone who gains access to using the energy. Despite the curse amazing abilities even it is not without weakness. While the energy can detect attacks from other sources of abilities and protect Shai, the energy has shown the inability to protect from and shield Shai from attacks of the same source and origin of energy. Shai's own defenses do no activate upon her own energy being used against her, not recognizing it's own signal as an enemy or attacker. However this is best induced when the same energy she directed is returned and reflected to her. If the energy is used against her and is tampered with such as fired from a different energy origin source or body or object, the T'lan energy will recongize it as a foriegn body and stop and destroy the attack. Her father, the one being more powerful than her among the Nakano family was the one to discover his daughter's one glaring weakness. Because of the advantages her curse give to her. Shai'nefer has become one of the most dangerous and powerful Demons of The Void. Oft times this energy appears as a invisible wall or force which completely eradicates all form of designed attacks. *'Bane of the Dark Gods' Telepathy-(念話, テレパシー, Terepashī)This is a type of Magic that allows the user to be able to talk with other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. The amount of people a Mage can connect with at one time all depends on the user's own Magical ability. During her stay one Earth land she was learned to communicate via telepathy since her voice when speaking naturally causes a person to bleed from their ears and eyes. *'Advanced Physical Prowess' *'Incalculable Curse Power' Now having been fully restored to her full form and power Shai's power is beyond worldly terms. Quoted as being other-worldly strong her power can not even be sensed in the typically spectrum of sensing magic or curses. At her 5% she was capable of forcing change in the local ecosystem and disrupt natural atmospheric patterns, throwing nature out of sync causing the areas to break under the stress of her temper flaring mildly. Even Naazariya a demon who fears nothing opted not to test her mettle against her and did not back talk her in the slightest knowing of her full ability. As a new born Primordial, Shai is capable of feats beyond human understanding and so due to her new status she is beyond taking a physical form, however she prefers to keep her own in dealing with her sisters and not become like her father. *'Keen Tactical mind' Shai beyond her power is expontentially intelligent. Her plan to carve out her own slice of earthland via Kraken Bonez being the most evident. being responsible for the entire plot behind the Siege of Neo Arcadia. Placing her trust in the warring Archdemon to assist in his culling. Her plans and various projects of the future while mysterious are all deeply detailed in design and every, very deceptive to eyes of the outside. Concepts & Influences *Image is based on Maria Lancelot from freezing as is most of my female character images. Trivia